


Seeking Whom He May Devour

by FruityTootyMarvelBooty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: 1970s, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Bucky is a sweetheart to Steve, Crisis of Faith, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Feeling like a freak, Haunted Houses, I Love You, Loki is a cat, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Relationship, The Conjuring AU, Thor is a Dog, Vunerability, sick!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityTootyMarvelBooty/pseuds/FruityTootyMarvelBooty
Summary: Ed and Lorraine Warren have a new case in South Hill, Virginia where the Rogers family is being tormented by spirits and a demonic force that's hellbent on taking the soul of the second oldest, Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3, it's my first time on here, so this will be very new to me, but hi! :). I watched The Conjuring movies a couple days ago and saw the new Annabelle movie (far better than the original), and I decided a Conjuring au would be fun to do :). And if and when I use 70s slang, don't laugh lol xD.

 

 

> **_Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour_ **
> 
> **_\- 1 Peter 5:8_**
> 
>  

***************************

 

 _ **Since the 1960s, Ed and Lorraine Warren have been known as the world’s most renowned paranormal investigators. Lorraine is a gifted clairvoyant, while Ed is the only non-ordained Demonologist recognized by the Catholic church.**_  
  
_**Out of the thousands of cases throughout their controversial careers, there is one case so malevolent, they’ve kept it locked away until now.**_  
  
_**Based on the true story.**_

 

_***************************_

 

_**1973 - South Hill, Virginia**_

 

Steve watched as the world passed around them. Everyone else was busy talking amongst themselves, but Steve had zoned out. They were all packed into Ma's old [station wagon](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fa/4e/41/fa4e4153d4e2951ec275b5824f052842.jpg), nine people, a dog, a cat, and a few of their things, it was jam-packed. Hell Peggy was on Ma's lap and Clint was on Bucky's, cause there just wasn't enough room. 

Steve almost volunteered to sit on Bucky's lap, but backed out and just sat next to him. Though Bucky was cool with it, it made Steve sad. He wishes he and the brunette didn't have to hide what they have, but the world just wouldn't understand. 

But they did it. They're finally out of New York. Though they'll miss it, they know this move will be good for them. Even though they'll have to share rooms. Bucky and Steve already have that covered. 

It's hard being a family of nine these days. Especially when seven of the kids are adopted and one has had the worst health since birth. Steve's amazed they could even have the idea to move with all the medical bills, all the adoptions, and raising seven kids. But his parents are tough, and he's happy they get to do this. 

Bucky's the oldest. He's seventeen, Steve's sixteen, Natasha's fourteen, Sam's twelve, Tony's eleven, Peggy's ten and Clint's nine. You can imagine how hectic their household is. 

Bucky was adopted after his parents died in a car wreck, Natasha was dumped at a police station after she was born, as were Sam and Clint. Tony's dad used to get drunk and beat him and his mom, and Peggy's mom died from some sort of Smallpox when she was three.

The blond was pulled back into reality when he felt something bump his shoulder. He looked over and saw Bucky smiling at him. Clint was passed out in his arms, curled in a little ball with his head on the brunettes shoulder.

"You okay?" 

Steve nodded and said "Yeah..Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out."

The older boy nodded and asked "You excited??"

The blond grinned and nodded. "Very...It feels weird though. I've never moved before."

Bucky chuckled and said "It's supposed to feel weird. But c'mon, it'll be fun. We just gotta make sure we snag the best room before the rest of 'em get their grubby little hands on it."

Steve said "Definitely."

Dad said "Look guys, we're here!"

Everyone cheered as they pulled up to the [house. ](https://ap.rdcpix.com/497238757/399727493443949b902fec1d7a4c845fl-m0xd-w480_h360_q80.jpg)This is the first time everyone excluding the parentals, had seen it. It was big, big yard, looked very welcoming. If they can all fit in there without suffocating, it'll be perfect.

Dad barely got to stop the car because everyone started pouring out. They all ran, except Steve and Bucky, cause they knew dad would have to unlock the door first, plus Steve has Asthma. But as soon as he finally managed, it was on.

Bucky let Steve jump onto Bucky's back and held on tight as they ran up the stairs, Bucky somehow beating the other kids to the bedrooms when he had ninety-five pounds of boy on his back. The first bedroom door they opened, they knew it was perfect. 

" _CLAIMED!_ " they exclaimed before Steve hopped off his back and they said _"THIS IS OURS!"_

Natasha and Peggy groaned. Natasha said "You guys suck." Before she took Peggy's hand and led her down the hall. They picked the room next door, while Sam, Tony, and Clint went across the hall. 

Bucky closed the door begins them and the two looked around their new, spacious room. "Man...This house is sweet! Got the best room in the house!"

The blond chuckled and said "Technically, Mom and dad get the best one...But we're second best!"

They high-fived and chanted "We're number two! We're number two!" Before the brunette quickly pulled him in and pecked him on the lips. 

Steve smiled and pecked back before the blond said "And now that we _finally_ have our own room..." Standing on his toes so he could wind his arms around the older boys neck. Bucky smiled and rested his hands on the blonds tiny waist and Steve said "We'll get to do this more often." Before kissing him again. 

The brunette said "I'm definitely stoked for that." Winking at him and causing the blond to giggle. They kissed one last time before pulling away, and the brunette sighed. He said "I gotta good feelin' 'bout this...And hopefully it's not too good to be true."

 

***************************

 

After the movers showed up with the rest of their stuff, things got crazy. They all helped unpack, until they decided they needed a break. And to celebrate this new chapter in their lives, for dinner they were having pizza.

They all sat together at the dinner table, talking over each other, laughing, it was fun. What was weird was their Golden Lab [Thor](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/7d/cf/09/7dcf0987539ae9105ba24d2c18e8d1e8.jpg) and their black Turkish Angora [Loki](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/41/d6/39/41d6391eca669df471dca84d0c67b5fd.jpg), aka the supreme overlord, King of the universe, wouldn't step foot inside the house.

He and Thor never stayed far from each other, they're the best of friends. It wasn't weird that they were outside, some fresh air was something they needed, but they blatantly _refused_ to come inside.

As soon as they were out of the car, they wouldn't go inside. Loki didn't dare leave the safety of his carrier, and hissed and nearly clawed some of them during their attempts, and when they tried to get Thor inside, he whined and practically glued himself to the porch, barking at nothing. It was weird, but maybe they're just not used to the new environment, but they'll come around.

 

***************************

 

Later that night, all was calm throughout the house. It was 3:18 AM, and everyone was sound asleep. Steve slept in Bucky's bed, Natasha and Peggy shared a room, Sam had his own room, and Tony and Clint shared a room. 

The animals still wouldn't come inside, but Thor finally stopped barking. Downstairs the grandfather clock near the front door ticked along but when it reached 3:20, it stopped, and so did the rest of the clocks. The lack of noise didn't wake any of them.

Inside their room, it was just right, but suddenly Steve felt a huge rush of cold air hit him. He shivered and snuggled closer to the brunette, if that were possible, and pulled the covers higher above him to warm up. 

 

 ***************************

 

It was 6:10 when Steve woke up. Bucky wasn't beside him but when he looked around, he saw the brunette hanging some clothes up. Steve groaned and the older boy turned and looked at him. He smiled and said "Heyyyy, good morning Starshine."

Steve yawned and stretched his arms before shivering. He said "Geez, it's freezing in here." Before pulling the sheets up again.

The brunette asked "Right?? Maybe the AC is outta whack...Luckily, I just so happen to be your personal mobile heater." Smirking before crawling onto the bed next to the blond, pecking him on the cheek before kissing around his face and Steve chuckled, half heartedly pushing at the brunette, but then Bucky stopped and asked "Ouch. Jeez Steve, what happened here?"

The blond asked "What do you mean?"

The older boy took hold of the back of Steve's shirt collar, and pulled it down. He said "You gotta bruise back here, a butt ugly one, you bump into somethin' yesterday?" Gently brushing his fingertips along where the supposed bruise was, which was located at the start between his shoulder blades.

The blond shook his head and said "Not that I know of...And if I did, I don't think I'd have hit that on somethin'." 

The brunette nodded, still concerned because it did look a little nasty, but nodded and said "Just be careful okay? You bruise like a banana." 

Steve snorted and said "You're tellin' me." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in. Bad dream. Steve gets sick. Bucky makes a shocking discovery.

A week went by, and everyone was slowly starting to settle in. The kids started school, mom and dad started their new jobs, they'd fall into a normal routine soon enough.

The mysterious bruise Steve got was healing, but he found another one, this time, on his hip. He assumes he just hit his hip on a table or something, he's done it before. 

One downside to this house was there were certain spots or rooms that smelled _really bad_ , like something died. Sometimes it goes away, but sometimes it just gets stronger. 

Sometimes getting ready in the morning is horrible, because nine people sharing two bathrooms, is a nightmare. But their last place had only one bathroom, so it was a little better. But you have to get up pretty early if you wanna beat the morning rush and not have to wait your turn. 

Another downside was it's really cold in there, especially in the eldest boys' room. It's early on in September, but no matter how many times the heat gets turned up, it's still cold. And sometimes, even Bucky or the blankets don't help Steve out. Bucky doesn't just sleep in Steve's bed cause he's his boyfriend, but also cause he gets so cold so easily, and Bucky is _so warm._

But so far, they love the house. For some reason Thor and Loki still refuse to come inside and Thor continues to bark and whine at nothing, but it's nice. They just started their new school and almost everyone has ready made new friends. It's great.

But sometimes, Steve can't shake this feeling...Sometimes he feels like he's being watched, like something is staring him down, right in the face, all the time. He thinks it's just his imagination, and decides not to dwell on it. He assumes he's still not used to the house. 

 

***************************

 

One night at 1:20 AM, something changed. Everyone was sound asleep, Steve was enveloped by his boyfriends warmth, head resting against his strong chest. He didn't really know what he was dreaming about, but it took a quick turn.

In his dream, he could hear something breathing. A heavy breathing, that seemed to get louder and louder, and he almost thought it was Bucky. Suddenly, he could see the bottom of the staircase, and someone was walking up it. He couldn't see who it was, it was in that persons point of view, which didn't make a whole lot of sense, but it's a dream. 

He saw the person slowly making their way up the stairs and when they got there, they stared down the hallway, before moving again. Steve realized they were coming to their room, and it slowly turned the doorknob and the door creaked open. He heard the heavy breathing again, until it rushed in and Steve's eyes shot open. 

He took his head off Bucky's chest and looked around, seeing nothing in the dark. He blinked a few times until he laid his head back down, scooting closer to the warm body before drifting back to sleep.

 

***************************

 

Later that morning, Steve felt a little under the weather. When Sarah took her sons temperature, he had a fever. She said "Awww hun. You just stay here and relax, I'll bet you'll feel better by tomorrow." she got him a cool rag, some water, and some crackers in case he throws up. Bucky wanted to stay home.

"Seriously Stevie, I don't care if I miss a day, I don't want you to be alone. And Ma said I could stay and take care of you."

The blond groaned and said "Buck, I don't want you to get sick." 

The brunette smiled and said "Well if I do, then all the better reason to miss school. C'mon baby...Let me play Nurse for ya."

The younger boy narrowed his blue eyes at him and said "Fine. But don't start whinin' when you feel like shit."

Bucky chuckled and said "I'll live. Now c'mon, let's go watch some TV."

 

 ***************************

 

Bucky carefully helped the sick boy down the stairs and they went inside the living room. For the next hour, they sat cuddled on the couch, watching reruns of The Addams Family. 

Then Bucky's stomach growled and he chuckled. "Shit. I'll be right back, okay? Gonna get somethin' to eat. You want anything?" 

The blond shook his head and said "No, I'm fine right now." 

The brunette nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Steve felt instantly cold without him there and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. 

While Bucky was gone, he heard something creak, and he looked back, seeing nothing. He quickly brushed it off and turned his attention back to the TV, chuckling at something Morticia said before he heard the creaking again. 

He looked around again, thinking it was Bucky, who was currently whistling what sounded like _'Birthday'_  by The Beatles from the kitchen while looking for the cereal. He figured the floorboards were just creaking as he moved, and he sighed. _'You're just freaking yourself out, Rogers, calm down.'_  before Bucky returned with a bowl of Lucky Charms.

He noticed the look on the blonds face and he asked "What? You alright?" Between bites. 

Steve nodded and said "Yeah...Yeah, I just thought I heard something, is all...Hey, did you feed Thor and Loki this morning?"

He shook his head and said "No, Nat did it, it was her turn. Why?" 

He shrugged and said "I dunno...Guess I'm worried about them, they still won't come in here, it's weird."

The brunette nodded and said "Yeah, it is. I'll go check on them, make sure they're okay. You gonna be alright here?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, go ahead." 

The older boy nodded and set his bowl down on the coffee table. "Keep your paws off it, Punk." Pointing at the bowl.

Steve chuckled and said "I'll try to resist." Before the older boy headed out to check on them. 

 

***************************

 

"Thor! Loki!" Bucky called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Thor! Thor, c'mere boy!" Whistling for the Lab, but getting no answer. 

"Loki! Here kitty kitty! Get your furry lil ass out here! Loki! C'mon, I got Thor here for ya! Your best friend, since you hate everyone else!" He decided he might be chilling out under the porch, and dropped down to the ground on his knees, leaning down to look for the little furball. 

He found a mound of fur lying underneath, and he assumed it was Loki. He sighed in relief and said "There you are. C'mon boy, come on out." The feline didn't look back at him, or so much as move, he looked like he was sleeping. 

"Loki? Hey, c'mon." He was within arms reach, and when Bucky reached out to touch him, he poked at him and he didn't react. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked "Lok? You okay?" He grabbed him by his fur and pulled him out, and jumped, letting go of him. 

He couldn't really smell it because his nose was stuffed up, but Loki was dead. His face frozen in what looked like fear, fur matted with blood, and flies buzzing around him. The brunette quickly scooted back and covered his mouth with the hand that didn't touch the feline and quickly got up to go look for Thor. 

He found the ab lying in his dog house, his back to Bucky. "Thor? Please not be dead too...Thor?" As he got closer, he could hear the labs whines, and he reached out to pet him, and the dog looked back at him.

He looked so sad. He must've accidentally hurt Loki while playing with him or something, and felt guilty...But he didn't seem to have any blood around his mouth, and whatever happened to Loki, he looked _terrified._

He gently patted the pooch and said "Hey, hey, it's okay...It's okay boy." And now he plans to wash his hands fifty billion times, and tell his parents about Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's sad about Loki. Steve has another bad dream. Peggy makes a new friend, and so does Natasha.

After what happened with Loki, Bucky nearly burned the skin off his hands, washing them a million times with the water on hot. He called mom and dad at work and told them about Loki, and dad said he'd take care of it when he gets home.

Steve was shocked. Though Loki didn't like pretty much everyone except Thor, he loved Loki, everyone did. He knew Clint would be heartbroken, he loved the feline to death. 

 

***************************

 

Steve felt a little bit better by the time dinner rolled around. Everyone was quiet, Clint barely touched his food. Dad made promises that they'd get a new cat soon, and that was that.

By the time everyone got ready for bed, Bucky wasn't saying much. They got into Bucky's bed and the brunette pulled him close, holding him tight. He kissed the top of the blonds head and he said "Sorry of I'm not talkin' much...Guess I'm still a little spooked about Loki.."

The blond looked up at him and said "It's okay...You think Thor's gonna be alright?"

The older boy shrugged and said "Not sure. That cat was his best friend, he was whining the whole time I was with him after I found Loki, he looked heartbroken...But I can't get Loki's face out of my head.."

The blond furrowed his eyebrows and Bucky said "Whatever happened, he was scared shirtless...And I know Thor wouldn't be capable of that, wouldn't have the heart to hurt anyone, especially his favorite furball."

The younger man said "Well, he'd defend us if anyone tried to hurt us."

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah, but he's never had to do that, surprisingly. I'm still surprised we never got robbed back in Brooklyn."

The blond chuckled and said "Yeah, cause we probably had nothin' worth takin'."

They laughed and then fell silent. Bucky leaned down and kissed the blonds forehead and said "This place is starting to give me the creeps." And Steve couldn't agree more.

 

***************************

 

This dream was different. He could hear the heavy breathing again, but this time, it was focused in their room. The blond could feel a a weight so heavy in the room, it was a little hard to breathe.

He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw a shadow by the bed. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not, but he was frozen in fear while he stared at it. It seemed to grow darker and darker, and was muttering something unintelligible, and that's when Steve realized it was getting closer.

It slowly began to expand, floating above the bed, and slowly lowered until it was inches from his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed a handful of Bucky's shirt, hoping it would go away. 

Steve still couldn't understand what it was saying, nor did he care to, but the only thing he could make out was _'Steve.'_ In a deep guttural voice and a blackened hand shot out, covering his face and he woke up.

Bucky woke up to hearing the blond yelling next to him, and he quickly asked "Steve? Hey! Steve! You alright??" 

He gently took hold of the blonds face in his hands, and could feel him shaking. His eyes zeroed in on the older boys face and he sighed. Bucky pulled him in for a hug and Steve all but latched himself onto him. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Sarah and Joseph. She asked "You boys okay? What happened??" 

Steve looked back at his parents and said "Yeah...I just had a nightmare, is all...I-I'm fine." 

They nodded and Joseph asked "Steve, why aren't you in your bed?"

Bucky said "He got cold and I let him sleep here. This room is always freezing." They nodded again and said their _'goodnights'_ before going back to bed. 

The older boy hugged him again, gently rubbing up and down the blonds back before asking "You wanna talk about it?" Steve nodded and told him.

"It felt so real...Honestly, I think it was real, cause I've never had a dream like that...That thing was...It scared the hell outta me."

They laid back down and the brunette didn't dare let Steve out of his grasp. He said "Go back to sleep baby. If anything even thinks about coming after you, I'll kick it's ass." And kissed his boyfriend goodnight before they fell back asleep.

 

 ***************************

 

Steve couldn't really sleep the rest of the night. He tried, he may have gotten an hour and a half, maybe two hours of sleep, but his fear made him restless. Bucky slept soundly though, lucky him. So there were moments where he'd just watch the older boy as he slept. Probably creepy, but he looks cute when he sleeps.

He was well enough to go back to school, but ended up falling asleep in a couple of his classes. At least then, he didn't have nightmares.

 

 ***************************

 

After everyone was home from school, Peggy ran straight to her and Natasha's room, and started playing with her dollhouse. They got the dollhouse shortly after they adopted her, and it was one of her favorite things to play with.

"I do declare Lady Cillian, it's not lady-like of you to drink your belch, especially in front of our guests." She said, holding an old Barbie doll up, making her talk before holding up a Rock Flowers doll and saying "Pardon my rudeness, how silly of me to-"

Suddenly she saw something move past one of the little windows and stopped. It looked like someone walking past, wearing white. She slowly looked up and sure enough, saw a girl that looked around her age standing there, in a white dress. She had long reddish brown hair, off white skin, sunken in eyes, and her mouth was set in a frown.

She was definitely not supposed to be there, but the girl didn't look scary. Peggy smiled at her and said "I like your dress!" The girl didn't answer, and then she asked "I'm Peggy. What's your name? You wanna play with me? I was just about to-" but when she looked up again, the girl was gone. 

Peggy looked around and then heard "Who are you talking to, sweetie?" And jumped, lookin back to see Sarah standing there with some folded towels. 

Peggy said "A girl was just here! She looked like she was as old as I am, had long brown hair and a white dress! I talked to her and asked if she wanted to play, but she disappeared."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Perhaps Peggy just made up a new imaginary friend. A little odd for a ten year old girl, but it was kinda cute. She asked "Really? What's her name?" 

The girl shrugged and said "She never said it...She looked kinda sad or mad. Maybe if I see her again she might answer." And went back to playing. 

 

***************************

 

Natasha wanted to take a nice hot shower before bed. She hasn't slept well for the past few days, so maybe this might help. While she rinsed off her body and got to work washing the conditioner out of her hair, she heard what sounded like giggling.

She quickly stopped and thought Peggy or Clint or whoever was doing something in the hall and went back to work. After all of it was washed out, she heard the giggling again, but this time it sounded like it was in the bathroom with her.

She paused and looked around, swallowing as she saw something move from outside the shower curtain. The redhead slowly reached out and quickly grabbed her towel without pulling the curtain open, and started drying off. When she heard the laughing again, this time it sound like it was right there at the shower, she quickly wrapped her towel around herself and yanked open the curtain, only to be met with nothing. 

She looked around the space and saw no indication of anyone else in there with her. That being said she quickly but carefully stepped out of the tub, finished drying off and pulled her pajamas on before hurrying out of the room, back to her bedroom.

She didn't tell anyone what happened. And the next morning when she asked both Peggy and Clint if they were in the bathroom with her last night or near it, they said they weren't. That scared her. Then Peggy leaned over and whispered "Did you see her to?" 

The redhead didn't understand, but asked "See who?"

The brunette said "The girl in the white dress...I saw her yesterday after school." That scared her even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later. Steve feels sick again but he and Bucky try to make the best of it. They get attacked.

The house continues to get weirder and weirder. Peggy had her run in with the little girl, who she saw again and learned her name is Beth.

Natasha had her experience in the shower, but didn't know who was in the bathroom with her. Steve still has nightmares. Bucky's still scarred about Loki. Steve wonders if anyone else has had weird stuff happen to them.

 

 ***************************

 

Steve got sick again. He's so used to it by now, he doesn't suspect it has something to do with the house. His health has been on the decline all his life. It's like God has it out for him. He's surprised he's lived this long, he's had so many problems, so many near death experiences, it's like death loves to flirt with him, tease him, it's crazy.

This time he doesn't feel as bad as last time. Small flu or fever, nothing he couldn't handle. His body may be severely underweight for a boy his age, and very flawed, he's tough as hell. 

Today mom and dad were at work, and everyone was at school. They found themselves cuddled on the couch again,  _Sesame Street_ currently playing on the TV since nothing else was on, but they weren't paying attention to it. 

Steve tried to get it into Bucky's head that he didn't wanna get him sick, but Bucky doesn't care. He would be happy to get sick so long as he got to take care of Steve. And right now, his definition of  "taking care" of him was them making out with Steve straddling the older boys lap, Bucky's hands on his tiny hips.

The blond finally pulled himself away from the older boys lips and smiled. He asked "Tell me, Doctor Barnes...How exactly is this supposed to make me feel any better?" Before going back in for another kiss.

The brunette kissed back and chuckled, stating "Well...It seems your condition is treatable. And so far the only treatment suitable enough for you would to have some...Human contact." Grinning before kissing him. 

Steve smiled against his lips and kissed back and when he shifted a little on the brunettes lap, he felt something poking against his inner thigh. It surprised the blond a little and he gasped, before pulling back. Though he felt his cheeks get warm, he smiled and said "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs treatment, huh?"

The brunette groaned and threw his head back, hitting the back of the couch and he said "Shit...Shit, Sorry Stevie-"

The blond chuckled and asked "What do you gotta be sorry 'bout? It's just natural."

Bucky rubbed his face with his hands and said "I know, I know, but I know you wanna wait...I didn't wanna feel like I was pressurin' you.."

The younger boy shook his head and said "You're not Buck, if you were, I would tell you. But ever since I told you I wanted to wait, you've been so patient, and I never felt like you were pushin' me to do it."

Bucky smiled and said "I would never push you to do anything you don't wanna do." And Steve was grateful for that. 

Steve smiled and said "I know...I love you."

The brunette smiled and said "I love you too. You feelin' any better?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, a little. Nothing I haven't had a thousand times."

Bucky nodded and said "That's good...So what now?" Shifting a little, his problem brushing up against Steve's thigh again.

Steve bit his lip when an idea suddenly popped into his head and he asked "Well...Everyone's gone. We still got the whole house to ourselves for hours...Maybe we can take care of it, perhaps upstairs?" 

The older boy studied his face and asked "You serious?"

Steve nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I think it could be fun." 

The brunette said "Well hang on Babe, you need to be a hundred percent with me here, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready, I don't wanna hurt you."

Steve said "We'll be careful. And I'm sure. Even if it is in this creepy house. I'll be fine, I'm not made of glass." 

The brunette said "Yes you are...But alright. And you tell me to stop if I'm hurting you, alright?" 

The blond nodded and said "Sir, yes Sir. C'mon."

 

 ***************************

 

The two giggled like a couple of girls as the brunette carefully picked Steve up bridal style and headed upstairs to their room. When they got inside, the brunette kicked the door closed and gently tossed him onto the bed, Steve laughing as the older boy got onto the bed with him, slotting his body between his legs and started kissing at his face and neck.

Steve returned the kisses, helping the brunette undo the buttons of his long sleeve flannel shirt, desperate to get it off. When Bucky pulled it off, he grinned and then it hit him. He said "Shit."

The blond panted, breathless from all the kissing and asked "What? What's wrong?"

The older boy said "I forgot to get a rubber."

The blond said "Well you don't have anything, do you?"

Bucky chuckled and said "Course I don't, I've never done this before, but can't be too careful."

The blond nodded and asked "Well, do we have any?"

"Yeah, I think dad might have some. Not sure if they'd fit, but I'll be right back, okay? Don't move."

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled "Only if you don't hurry back." And gave him a quick peck before the brunette disappeared. 

After that, he waited for Bucky and started thinking about what was about to happen. He was scared to death, but he knows Bucky wouldn't hurt him. He'd at least try to make it as pleasant as possible, since the blond was so fragile. But he liked the idea of them doing it, and the idea of them growing closer than they already are. 

He heard the floorboards creak and looked up thinking it was the brunette, but there wasn't anyone there. Then he watched a shadow dart across the door way and he called out "Bucky? Buck, is that you?" 

"What? I'm still lookin', hold on!"

Steve nodded and scooted backwards on the bed, waiting for him to return. He heard more creaking, and before he could react, a black fog rushed forward at him, faster than the blinknof an eye, and suddenly he felt a pressure on his neck.

He gasped and brought his hands up, grasping at what felt like hands around his throat. He tried to pry then off, but they just squeezed tighter, making it almost impossible for him to breathe. 

He was pushed down onto his back and kicked around, trying to get it off of him, but it squeezed tighter. He coughed and heaved, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was sure it was gonna kill him. 

For an instant he felt the pressure on his throat lighten up just enough and though he was having an Asthma attack because of this thing, he used up whatever he had left in his lungs, he screamed Bucky's name. 

After the brunette finally found what he was looking for in the master bathroom, he heard Steve screaming his name, and what sounded like struggling.

"Steve!" The older boy quickly bolted out of the bathroom towards their room and their door was open just as he had left it. Right as he reached the threshold, he was sent flying back, yelling " _Whoa!_ " Before landing on the floor on his back. There was nothing there, no explanation for what just threw him back like that.

But he quickly got back up and ran inside to see Steve, his face red and his hands gripping at something on his throat like he was being strangled. The minute he was at Steve's side, the pressure disappeared and Steve gasped, coughing and wheezing, tears staining his cheeks. 

Bucky suddenly realized the blond was having an Asthma attack and asked "Steve?? _Stevie??_ Jesus Christ Stevie, _what happened?!_ " He quickly pulled the blond into his arms and Steve cried, still wheezing while he clung to the older boy.

He tried to help Steve get control of his breathing, gave him his inhaler, but nothing was working. He then carried Steve downstairs and called their parents at work, frantically telling them everything that happened, just changed the story around to cover up what they were planning to do before.

They told the two to stay put and that they were on their way, and Bucky took Steve outside onto the porch. They sat on the bench swing and Steve said "B-Buck...I-It talk- _hnng_ -i-it talked to m-me!"

He looked at the brunette and the fear in his eyes would haunt Bucky for the rest of his life. He said "It said- _hnng_ -it said it w-wants m-me-e to let it i-in!...What's happening, Buck?!" The brunette hugged him tight, and in his mind, he was asking the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Lorraine Warren. What's happening??

After showing the footage they had from their Annabelle case, Ed said "Alright that's good, Drew. You can shut it down now. Hit the lights." The projector shut off and the lights came back on.

Ed turned to the class full of students and said "So we get the church to send a priest over to perform a blessing on the house and the occupants. Whatever was oppressing the apartment, was no longer with them. Any questions?"

He waited and when someone reluctantly raised their hand, he pointed at them and asked "Yes?"

"Where's the doll now?"

Lorraine said "Someplace safe."

Ed nodded and smiled at his wife and then someone else raised their hand. "Yep?"

"So, what are you guys? I mean, what do people call you?"

The two looked at each other and Ed said "Well uh, We've been called demonologists, it's one name for us. Ghost hunters, paranormal researchers-"

"Cucks." Lorraine added, causing them to laugh.

Ed added "Whackos."

Lorraine stepped forward and said "But we preferred to be known simply as Ed and Lorraine Warren."

 

***************************

 

Later that day, a reporter came to see the room where they store items from all their cases. He seems like a nice guy, but usually they all get sceptics. Something they're very much used to by now.

"We keep everything locked in here. Feel free to look around, just don't touch anything." He warned as he an the reporter stepped inside the room.

"Wow! This is crazy...So all these were taken from cases you investigated?"

Ed nodded and said "That's right. Everything you see in here is either haunted, cursed...or has been used in some kind of ritualistic practice. Nothing is a toy..." Looking down to see the man looking at an old toy monkey with cymbals. "Not even the toy monkey." The man went to touch it, but Ed said "Don't touch it." 

The guy stood up and looked around at everything again. He asked "Isn't it scary or...Doesn't it worry you to have all these items right in your home?"

Ed said "Oh that's why we have a priest come by once a month to bless the room. The way I see it is, it's safer for these things to be in here than out there. It's kinda like keeping guns out of the streets."

The guy nodded and said "Oh...Why not just throw them in an incinerator? Destroy it?"

"Destroy? It'll only destroy the vessel. Sometimes it's better to keep the genie in a bottle."

The two nodded and that's when the man asked "Say, is the Annabelle doll here?"

Ed smirked a little and said "Right this way." He led him over to the case where they kept Annabelle safely locked away.

They looked at her and the man asked "Yeah...You said she was the conduit?"

Ed nodded and said "That's right."

"What does that mean?"

Ed said "Well, a very powerful demonic has latched itself onto her."

"So, when you guys investigate these hauntings..."

The man paused and Ed asked "Uh-huh?"

"Well how do you stop from the latching onto you?"

"We have to take great precaution."

The man nodded and asked "But what about your wife?"

Ed's eyebrows came together in confusion and he asked "What about her?"

The reporter said "Father Gordon told me that-"

"That was different. What happened to my wife happened during an exorcism."

"What's the difference?"

Suddenly they both heard a creak, and Ed quickly found what caused it. He chuckled and said "Excuse me." Before going ove to his young daughter, Judy. "Honey, what are you doing? Come here. You know better. All right?" He asked as he gently helped her to her feet. "Georgiana! Come on, did you touch anything?"

Judy shook her head and said "No."

He nodded and said "Alright, come on, Honey. Georgiana!"

When Georgiana, Lorraine's mom, came down, he asked "Can you take Judy upstairs? Please?"

She said "Oh, sure!"

He looked down at Judy and said "You can't go in this room no matter what, remember?"

She nodded, looking up at him through her lashes and said "Yes, Daddy."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "All right. Go on."

Georgiana smiled at Judy and said OK, come on! Let's find you some snack, okay?"

 

***************************

 

Some time after he finished talking to the reporter, he walked in on Lorraine brushing Judy's hair while wearing the a very pretty dress they got for her. He smiled and asked "Hey! What is going on in here?"

Thwy both smiled and Judy said "Daddy, look!"

Ed said "Oh, you look very pretty."

Lorraine smiled and then said "All right, I'm done. Go get dressed for dinner."

Judy nodded and got off her lap, giggling before running off, sing songining "I'm wearing it to dinner!"

"No, you're not!"

Ed said "Here we go." Handing her a cup of tea.

She thanked him and asked "How'd it go?"

He said "Well, I think he may write a positive article."

She nodded, impressed and said "Ooh, a non-skeptic! It's a pleasant change."

He chuckled and said "Yeah." Before looking at her.

She could sense something was up, and realized he was thinking back to what happened _that_ night. "Stop blaming yourself."

He nodded and when Lorraine took a sip, she gave him a funny look. He asked "No sugar? Be right back."

 

***************************

 

Bucky couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He wonders what would've happened if he never left Steve to go grab some protection. Hell, he got thrown back by something that wasn't there, what could it have done to him if he was still in there with Steve??

After their parents rushed home, they took him to a doctor. There they had seen where he had been choked, was now bruised. A dark, ugly purple and blue around his neck. The doctor asked if Bucky had attacked him, but he said he didn't, they looked that bad. But now Steve's worried that they'll think Steve is being abused at home.

When they got home, everyone else had returned from school, they demanded to know everything, and they told them. Bucky was in the bathroom, and Steve had gone to take a nap. Bucky heard screaming and was thrown back before he could get the blond, and saw he was being choked by something that wasn't there.

Of course, dad didn't believe him. He said that Steve was having a bad dream and strangled himself. "Dad, I'm not making this up!" He yelled, upset that they didn't believe them. "There's something wrong with this house, has been ever since we moved in! It talked to me! It wants something from us!

Loki's dead! I got choked. Bucky got thrown on his ass, and God knows what else this thing could do!" And stormed upstairs before anything else could be said, ignoring his boyfriend calling after him.


End file.
